lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Riverlands
The Riverlands are a large region in western Westros which are created from thousands of islands that stretch throughout the land. Created from the destructive forces of one of the minor cities of the Empire of Numeron which suceeded in holding off the noble Numenorians and destroying the city and thereby creating thousands of islands which have become the home of the Brann, and Gothic Germanic tribes. The Riverlands are also a province within the Kingdom Of Lucerne and the province follows the historical bounderies of the region. The Riverlands would be the second most badly damaged landscape during the aftermath of the Downfall of the Numeron with the Rhine expanding greatly and flooding the landscape of the Riverlands turning it into the river filled region that it is now. The Riverlands would begin to become dominated by the Brann as under the leadership of the Brannish warlord Harren Hoare of whom battled against the forces of Denmark in Germania for some time causing enough damage during his raids that he was given a vast amount of gold by the Teutons who filtered him to the south alongside a very large army of Brann, and they would eventually reach Westbridge where they stayed briefly before they were once again paid by the Westbridge Franks to go south where they entered the Riverlands. Geography The Riverlands are dominated by the watershed of the Trident River, so-called because of its three major tributaries - the Green Fork, the Blue Fork, and the Red Fork - which converge at Ruby Ford in the east. The Green Fork is the northernmost, running north-to-south almost up to the Neck near the entrance to the lands of Westbridge. The Green Fork is only traversable via the castle-bridge complex known as The Block which is ruled by House Blackwood. Thus, large armies attempting to move into or out of the North are faced with only two, predictable choices: travel along the Rhine River southward as it crosses the Ruby Ford to the east, or cross the Greek Fork at the Twins to the west, which requires paying an often steep toll to House Blackwood. The Blue Fork is south of the Green Fork, and terminates near Seagard. The Red Fork is the southernmost and winds its way through the heart of the Riverlands, between the Red Fork and the God's Eye lake further south. After it passes Riverrun castle, the capital of the Riverlands, the Red Fork passes further to the south and west until it reaches the borders of the Westerlands held by House Lannister. The Riverlands have a true temperate climate with warm summers and moderately cold winters, which increase in severity north of the Neck. Rainfall is moderate and adequate providing for the fertility of the region. On the whole, the Riverlands possess few natural defenses or borders. They are bordered to the west by the mountains of Lucerne, and to the east by the massive Rhine River. The extensive swamps of The Neck also form an effective natural barrier, but these are part of the Northern region and are usually not seen as a part of the Riverlands, therefore they are more of a defense against invasion from the Riverlands than the other way around. The southern border of the Riverlands is more or less formed by the upper reaches of the Blackwater River, but this is not a particular impediment to travel between the Riverlands and The Reach to the south. Vale of Mallister Main Article : Vale of Mallister ' The Vale' is located on the northern shore of the Riverlands, a tranquil land of rich black soil, wide slow-moving rivers, and hundreds of small lakes that shine like mirrors in the sun, protected on all sides by its largely impassable mountain range. The Vale tends to be slightly isolated from the rest of Riverlands, and most known of only the trading town of Burnestone. The Vale's harsh winters make travel only possible through the mountains during warmer years, and rebellious mountain clans make travel even more dangerous. The Vale can be reached through the High Road, which connects the Vale and the Riverlands, and is protected by the Bloody Gate. Surdenfane was the first city founded in the Vale of Mallister and the current location of the palace of Mallister was the spot that the first members of House Mallister would make their home. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. Surdenfane would become a member of the Kingdom of Lucerne following the alliance between House Mallister, and House Lovie, and under this agreement nothing has changed, but the coming changes may change the foundations of the entire Vale alongside Surdenfane. History Early History Destruction Kingdom of the Riverlands Kingdom of Lucerne Demographics Ethnicty Religion Noble Houses of the Riverlands Population Population Centers Category:Westros Category:Europe Category:Region Category:Province in Lucerne